Le meilleur souvenir de Snape
by Siria Amastacia
Summary: Ma version du "pire souvenir de Rogue" extrait de l'Ordre du Phoenix


Siria Flam était une jeune étudiante française de l'école magique de Beauxbâtons. Elle était entrée en sixième année d'étude de la magie et avait eu la chance de participer au programme d'échange entre l'école française de sorcellerie et l'école anglaise. Elle était donc assise au milieu du parc de Poudlard avec sa correspondante, Lily Evans. La jeune femme et elle étaient en train de discuter chiffon quand un évènement attira l'attention de Lily. Deux jeunes hommes s'attaquaient à un troisième. Il semblait à Siria que l'un des deux garçons debout s'appelait James Potter et qu'il avait déjà fait des avances à Lily, d'ailleurs cette dernière s'était levée d'un bond, furieuse. Siria se leva alors pour suivre son amie et voir ce qui se passait. Elle reconnut alors, Severus Snape, le jeune Serpentard que tout le monde charriait au collège Poudlard. Elle le plaignait, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler, mais quelques choses l'attiraient en lui, sans doute son petit coté ténébreux et mystérieux.

- Laisse-le TRANQUILLE ! C'était Lily qui avait pris la parole bravant alors les deux garçons les plus populaires du collège.  
  
- Ca va, Evans ? demanda James. Le Gryffondor avait pris un ton de voix charmeur mais celui de Lily resta toujours aussi sec et froid.   
  
- Laisse-le tranquille, répéta-t-elle.

On pouvait lire un fort dégoût dans ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Eh bien voilà, répondit James qui semblait se chercher une excuse valable, le plus gênant chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Siria entendit un bon nombre d'élèves rire autour d'elle, mais elle regardait James avec horreur, la haine pouvait se lire dans son regard. Lily quand à elle restait impassible.

- Tu te crois très drôle, dit-elle d'un ton glacial, mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse-le tranquille !

- C'est d'accord, à condition que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, Evans, répondit James précipitamment. Allez... Sors avec moi et je ne porterai plus jamais la main sur le vieux Servilo.

Pendant que James faisait ses avances à Lily, se qui répugna encore plus Siria, elle remarqua que le sortilège d'entrave n'avait pratiquement plus d'effet sur Severus, il rampait vers sa baguette tout en crachant du savon. Siria fit un pas pour aller l'aider mais elle s'arrêta, elle se souvenait d'elle-même deux ans plus tôt quand elle avait ses propres problèmes, elle voulait toujours se débrouiller seule et détestait qu'on lui vienne en aide.

- Je ne sortirais jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calmar géant, répondit Lily.

Siria étouffa un petit rire mesquin en reportant son attention sur James.

- Pas de chance, Cornedrue, dit Sirius l'autre Gryffondor. Oh ! Attention !

Snape pointait maintenant sa baguette sur le répugnant James Potter, il y eu alors un éclair de lumière et une entaille apparut sur le visage si parfait de l'attrapeur éclaboussant sa robe noir d'un rouge vermillon. James furieux fit volte face, un deuxième éclair de lumière plus tard, rogue se retrouva suspendu dans le vide, les pieds en l'air. Le bas de sa robe était tombé sur sa tête, révélant deux jambes maigres et un caleçon grisâtre. Des acclamations s'élevèrent des élèves pendant que James et Sirius étaient explosés de rire. Siria serrait sa baguette et ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans son autre main, le sang commençait à couler le long de ses doigts. Lily avait l'espace d'une seconde esquisser un sourire se qui révolta Siria, cependant elle ordonna a James de le faire descendre.

- Mais certainement, lui répondit-il.

Il donna un léger coup de baguette et Snape retomba par terre comme un petit tas de chiffon. Se dépêtrant dans sa robe, il se hâta de se relever, la baguette brandie, mais Sirius s'exclama :

- Petrificus Totalus ! Snape était de nouveau à terre, Siria devait se martyriser les paumes pour se retenir de courir et de mettre son poing dans la figure.

- LAISSEZ- LE TRANQUILLE ! Hurla Lily.

Elle avait sortie sa propre baguette à présent et Siria se demandait si elle faisait bien.

- Ah, Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort, dit James d'un ton on ne pouvait plus sérieux.

- Alors, libère-le du maléfice !

James soupira et marmonna l'antisort. Siria relâcha la pression qu'elle exerçait sur ses mains tandis que le sang continuait de couler pour se reprendre sur l'herbe.

- Et voilà. Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus. - Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle !

'Et voilà, j'en était sur, pensa Siria'

- Très bien, dit Lily froidement. Je ne m'en mêlerais plus, à l'avenir. Et, si j'étais toi, je laverais mon caleçon, Servilus.

- Fait des excuses à Evans ! Rugit James d'une voix menaçante, sa baguette pointée sur Snape.

- Je ne veux pas que tu l'obliges à s'excuser ! S'écria lily. Tu es aussi mauvais que lui.

Siria ne s'intéressait plus à James et Lily mais regardait Severus rassembler ses affaires. Elle eu le temps de voir Lily partir sans elle mais ne la suivit pas, alors qu'elle s'approchait de Snape, il se retrouva de nouveau les pieds en l'air.

- Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Snape ?

Des acclamations montèrent de la foule des élèves mais s'en fut trop pour Siria, elle pointa sa baguette recouverte de sang vers James et lui siffla d'un ton mauvais :

- Ca suffit maintenant, tu t'es assez amusé pour aujourd'hui.

James la regarda les yeux grands ouvert ça devait être la première fois qu'il entendait la jeune française lui adresser la parole. Il était à deux doigts de lui répondre mais Sirius s'interposa entre eux deux.

_ - Siria...Ma douce Siria, laisse nous régler ça..._

Il venait de s'adresser à elle en français, elle regardait le jeune homme avec qui elle était sortie un mois plus tôt. A l'époque, elle avait aimé son coté rebelle, refusant d'obéir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne faisait ça que pour la gloire.

- Ne te fatigue pas, Sirius.

Le visage de Siria était froid et une lueur malsaine brillait dans ses yeux ce qui eut pour effet d'exciter encore plus Sirius. Elle le poussa alors.

- Pousse toi maintenant. Il l'avait saisit par le bras et l'attirait à elle. Elle se dégagea.

- Stupéfix !

Le jeune homme tomba à terre, totalement immobile pendant que Siria pointait de nouveau sa baguette sur James. Ce dernier relâcha alors Snape et pointa sa baguette sur James. Il hésita, s'il lançait un sort à la jeune française, il détruisait toutes chances de sortir un jour avec Lily. Il désenchanta alors Sirius et l'aida à se relever.

- A plus tard la française.

Siria les regarda s'en aller les bras croisés, plusieurs élèves la regardaient en colère, elle leur avait fait rater un spectacle qui aurait été des plus désopilant. Elle se tourna alors vers Snape qui rangeait ses affaires. Sans un mot elle l'aida ramassant le livre de potions près d'elle.

- Si c'est des remerciements que tu cherches...

- Je n'en veux pas.

Severus la regarda alors, il était vrai qu'elle était belle, une beauté qui pouvait être aussi chaleureuse que froide. Une grande force brillait en elle, la même qui animait Severus et qui lui permettait de continuer. Il remarqua alors une tache de sang sur le livre qu'elle venait de lui donner, il posa alors ses yeux sur ses propres mains d'abord, mais elles étaient intactes, puis il posa son regard sur celle de Siria, elles étaient en sang.

- Tu saignes.

- Je sais.

Il la regarda curieux, elle n'avait demandé aucun remerciements, elle n'avait pas hésité à s'attaquer à James et Sirius et maintenant ne se préoccupait pas d'elle, alors qu'elle l'aidait, lui, le jeune Serpentard que personne n'aimait.

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, dit-il en se relevant.

- Oui, mais... Je n'y suis jamais allée et je ne me souviens pas vraiment ou s'est.

Elle avait baissée la tête honteuse. Severus se demanda cinq minutes s'il devait l'accompagner ou non et finalement se dit que oui. Il lui dit alors de le suivre. Une fois dans l'infirmerie, la surveillante générale s'occupa d'elle, soignant ses blessures. Severus était resté, lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était la. Le baume laissa de légères cicatrices dans la paume de Siria.

- Elles partiront d'ici un jour ou deux, mais évitez de vous planter ainsi les ongles dans la peau mademoiselle, cela pourrait s'infecter.

Les ongles dans la peau... Severus se demanda pourquoi elle avait fait ça, qu'est ce qui avait pu la mettre ainsi en colère. Après l'avoir ramenée au grand hall, il la laissa retournant dans son dortoir.  
  
Le lendemain Siria se réveilla dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Lily et deux autres filles. Après s'être lavée et habillée elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, la salle était vide a part quelques élèves et le professeur de potion. Elle s'assit à la table des Gryffondor en face du seul Serpentard présent. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais entourait son bol et cachait son visage. Après avoir finit ses céréales, il attrapa une tartine et commença à lire un livre. Tout en mangeant son petit déjeuner elle le regardait. Il semblait différent aujourd'hui, il y avait quelque chose de nouveau, quand elle comprit se que c'était, ses cheveux brillaient, pas parce qu'ils étaient sales et gras, non, au contraire, il était brillant et lisse. Elle se leva alors et se pencha sur son livre.

- Manuel de potion septième année. Mais c'est celui de l'année prochaine, ça, non ?

- Euh... Oui.

Snape releva son visage pour voir qui lui parlait, bien qu'il avait reconnu le léger accent français de sa voix, son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celui de Siria.

- Je n'ai jamais été très doué en potion... mais j'ai vu pendant les cours que toi, tu te débrouillais plutôt bien.

S'il n'avait pas un aussi grand sang froid, la peau si blanche du jeune homme serait devenue rouge.

- J'adore ça... je trouve ça si fascinant, j'ai d'ailleurs déjà réussi à faire toutes celles du livre de cette année c'est pour ça que je comptait m'attaquer à celle de l'année prochaine...

Siria le regardait avec un grand sourire, quand Severus parlait de potions son visage s'illuminait et Siria ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il se tu alors se rendant compte qu'il commençait à agir comme ses deux Gryffondor qu'il haïssait tant.

- Dis moi, pourrais tu me rendre un service ? Tu es l'élève le plus compétant et j'aimerais prendre des cours particuliers de potion, bien sur je paierais tes services, j'en ai parlé avec Dumbledore et notre professeur de potions et ils sont d'accord.

- Et bien si nos professeurs sont d'accord...

- Très bien, rendez-vous ce soir 8 heure dans la salle de potion ça te va ?

- Euh oui...

Severus pensa toute la journée à la jeune française, c'était la seule personne du collège qui acceptait de lui parler, même ceux de sa propres maison l'ignoraient mais elle... Il marchait le long des couloirs le menant à la salle des potions au fond des cachots. Il était presque huit heures et il voulait tout préparer. Il entra lors et sortit les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin pour le cours du soir qu'il donnerait. Siria entra alors sans un bruit et se glissa derrière Severus.

- Bonsoir.

Le jeune homme sursauta et les fioles qu'il tenait lui échappèrent des mains. Deux vinrent se briser sur le sol et la troisième renversa son contenue sur les vêtements de Rogue.

- Merde, mais ce n'est pas possible !

- Je suis désolé je ne voulait pas.

Avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir elle lui retira sa robe de sorcier, révélant un t-shirt et un jeans noir. Elle pointa alors sa baguette sur la robe et toute trace disparue. Elle lui tendit alors sa robe qu'il revêtit de nouveau.

- J'ai l'habitude je suis assez maladroite.

- Merci, bon on va commencer par une potion qu'on ne devrait pas tarder à étudier ça te va ?

- Oui bien sur.

- C'est la potion de feu bleu, fait bien attention à ce que je fais.

Alors qu'elle manipulait la poudre d'os de chat noir, Siria éternua et en souffla partout sur elle et Severus. Elle le regarda quelques secondes avec de grands yeux l'implorant de ne pas la gronder quand il partit d'un éclat de rire. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait rire et ne pu s'empêcher de ce joindre à lui. Elle essuya alors ses vêtements tandis que Severus faisait de même.

- Attends tu en a un peu là.

Siria posa sa main sur ma joue de Severus retira la poudra blanche qui recouvrait sa peau. Severus la laissa faire sans rien dire quand il sentit le désir monter en lui.

'Severus Rogue calme toi ! Heureusement que j'ai mis un jean quand même...'

Elle laissa sa main sur sa joue puis la retira doucement regardant Severus dans les yeux. Elle sentait la chaleur monter en elle, ainsi qu'un désir de plus en plus fort. Elle s'approcha alors de lui doucement et lui adressa un sourire angélique mais d'autant plus diabolique qu'il était charmeur. Il ne pu s'empêcher alors et passa une main dans les cheveux de Siria, entourant sa nuque tandis que l'autre se posait sur ses hanches. Elle le prit alors a la taille et l'attira contre elle posant ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme.

'Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elles sont douces, mais...'

Il sentit alors la langue de Siria caresser ses lèvres avant de se frayer un chemin dans sa bouche. Severus n'avait jamais été embrassé ainsi, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été embrassé du tout, le désir augmentait de secondes en seconde, alors qu'elle continuait de jouer avec sa propre langue. Il se recula alors essayant de se calmer.

- Excuse moi, je... Je n'es... je ne suis...

- Jamais sortit avec quelqu'un.

- Oui c'est ça.

La main de Siria glissa le long du dos de Severus s'arrêtant sur ses fesses qu'elle pressa contre elle, sentant l'érection du jeune Serpentard contre son bas ventre. Elle resta ainsi plusieurs minutes ses yeux plongé dans les siens, puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa et léger baiser sur les lèvres.

- On la termine cette potion ?  
  
Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que Severus aidait Siria pour ses potions, ils en profitaient alors pour se voir en secret, au nez et à la barde de toute l'école. Siria adorait leur rendez vous secret et c'est d'ailleurs à l'un d'entre eux qu'elle se rendait. Elle marcha dans la neige sans y laisser aucune trace grâce à un sort qu'elle avait appris pour l'occasion. Elle arriva enfin au lac, elle le contourna alors et trouva le buisson derrière lequel ils avaient rendez-vous. Severus était en train de lire en l'attendant, elle posa alors ses mains sur les yeux du jeune homme.

- Devine qui c'est.

- Hum... Je n'en sais rien, Lily ?

- Eh !

Siria voulut lui donner une légère claque sur la tête mais il esquiva et elle se retrouva par terre la tête dans la neige. Severus éclata de rire se qu'il ne faisait qu'avec elle. Elle se releva alors et lui envoya une boule de neige dans le visage. Une bataille de boules de neige commença alors entre les deux amoureux. Puis Siria se retrouva allongée dans la neige, Severus sur elle. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Severus avait fait d'énorme effort d'apparence, ses cheveux étaient toujours propres, il se parfumait, avait acheter de nouveaux vêtements juste pour lui plaire et ça touchait Siria. Alors qu'il l'embrassait tendrement, un événement inattendu se passa, Sirius caché sus la cape d'invisibilité de James l'avait suivit et avait assisté à toute la scène. Bien sûr dégoûté que la fille qui lui plaisait se fricotait maintenant avec cet abruti de Servilo, il courut prévenir James et le reste de la bande des maraudeurs. Alors que Severus caressait tendrement les cheveux de sa compagne, il fut frappé par un éclair de lumière.

- Sevy ???

- Sevy. Entendez vous ça, les gars ? C'est le brave Sevychou à sa Siria.

Siria se dégagea de dessous le corps de Severus immobilisé par Sirius.

- Sirius Black !!! J'aurais du savoir que c'était toi, retire lui ce sortilège immédiatement.

- Hors de question. Alors c'est avec lui que tu es maintenant, tu préfère cet abruti aux cheveux gras à moi ?

- Lui au moins est doux et ne pense pas qu'à lui-même !!!

Elle le menaça de sa baguette mais James fut plus rapide et une corde de lumière entoura les bras et les jambes de Siria l'immobilisant à terre. Sirius se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa puis il se mit a déboutonner son manteau. Siria se débattait de toutes ses forces.

- Sirius arrête ça tout de suite !

- Sirius calme toi...

C'était Remus lupin, l'autre préfet des Gryffondor qui s'était exprimé. Il menaçait à son tour Sirius de sa baguette.

- Mais cette salope...

- Je ne participerais pas à cette scène.

Il baissa alors sa baguette et partit, emmenant Peter et James avec lui. Sirius continuait de déboutonner la veste de Siria d'une main tandis que l'autre remontait le long de sa cuisse. Des larmes roulaient le long des joues de la jeune femme. Pendant qu'il était occupé à la déshabiller, Sirius n'avait pas remarqué que Siria avait réussit a rattraper sa baguette et la pointait tant bien que mal sur Severus.

- Finite Incantatem !

- Quoi ?

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de réaliser quoique se soit quand le poing de Snape vient s'écraser dans son visage. Il aida alors Siria à se défaire de ses liens et la releva. Siria pleurait à chaude larmes elle avait eut la peur de sa vie, elle se réfugia alors dans les bras de Rogue. Il la serra contre elle, la calmant comme il le pouvait. Après quelques minutes elle se retira de son étreinte et se dirigea vers Sirius toujours à terre, saignant du nez, elle lui flanqua alors un coup de pied, de toute ses forces, il vola alors un ou deux mètre plus loin. Elle pris alors la main de Severus et s'adressa à Sirius.

- Approche toi de nous encore une fois et tu n'auras plus assez de force pour prononcer ton nom, Sirius black. Je te briserais en plein de petits morceaux, en commençant par arracher cette partie de ton anatomie dont tu es si fier.

Severus déglutit, les yeux de Siria était durs et reflétaient une détermination sans faille. Ils arrivèrent au château trempé et croisèrent Remus, il s'approcha d'eux doucement.

- Et Sirius ?

- Etendu dans la neige en sang, sans doute une côte ou deux de brisé, le nez en bouillit aussi.

- Siria... Je t'accorde qu'il l'a cherché.

Severus et elle continuèrent alors leur chemin. Ils erraient sans but dans les couloirs quand une porte apparue devant eux, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient souvenirs d'avoir vu une porte à cet endroit. Curieux il la poussèrent alors et entrèrent dans une pièce sombre, les murs étaient de pierres comme le sol, un bureau était disposé dans un coin de la pièce et l'autre extrémité était recouverte de coussin vert et rouge sombre. Une écriture en face d'eux leur indiquait qu'ils étaient dans la salle sur demande. Siria se laissa alors tombé sur les coussins tout en ayant pris soin de fermer la porte derrière elle, Severus s'assit alors à coté d'elle et la regarda. Il se demandait toujours comment une fille aussi belle qu'elle, pouvait sortir avec lui... il n'y comprenait vraiment rien mais ne cherchait pas vraiment non plus, il l'aimait, elle l'aimait et cela s'arrêtait la.

- Merci pour tout à l'heure...

- De rien, mais n'y pensons plus veux tu.

- Mais tu as le droit d'être récompensé, non ?

Elle se jeta alors sur lui l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

- Je t'aime.

Elle entreprit alors de lui retirer son manteau et de lui retirer sa robe, ainsi que son t-shirt qui ne tarda pas à suivre. Il ne restait plus que son jean à Rogue alors que Siria allongée sur lui commençait à l'embrasser sur le torse. Elle s'attarda alors sur ses tétons, se qui eut pour effet de faire légèrement gémir Severus. Siria s'arrêta alors et se redressa pour pouvoir embrasser celui deviendrait sans doute son amant dans quelques instants. Elle s'allongea alors à coté de lui posant sa tête sur son épaule et caressant son torse du bout de ses doigts. Il se releva alors à son tour et commença a déshabiller sa petite amie, Siria n'était plus vêtue que de ses sous-vêtement à présent et Snape commença à lécher chaque centimètres de sa peau, Siria gémissait de plaisir sous les caresses de la langue de Severus. Quelques léchouilles plus tard, Siria et Severus se retrouvèrent nue, l'un contre l'autre se serrant amoureusement. Elle caressa alors tendrement chaque partie de son corps prenant qu'il faisait de même, il finirent par faire l'amour prenant soin l'un de l'autre pour leurs premières fois. Alors que leurs deux corps ne faisaient plus qu'un Severus chuchota à l'oreille de Siria.

- Je t'aime, Siria Flam.

- Moi aussi, Severus Snape.


End file.
